A New Adventure to begin
by Punkmiles
Summary: In the world of Pokemon anything can happend to meeting new friends, exploring the landscape or captureing pokemon to play or battle against. but one person dose not share those beliefs he thinks anything of pokemon is negative can he find away to change his beliefs or can someone show him
1. Not So Great Day

Introduction

* * *

Pokémon are unique creatures that are all over the planet with different forms and unnatural abilities that impress the human eyes. These pokémon act on their own or travel in groups of their same kind, some of them are kind and gentle others are more violent and uncontrollable making it hard for humans to get close to Pokémon that is humans decide to create the pokeball.

The Pokeball was meant to be able to capture and tame pokémon meaning to form bonds with the humans and be able to take orders and be domesticated to the humans. It became easier to study pokémon meaning what they are, where they came from, how they breed and give birth we could finally reach an understanding of them soon almost everyone started having pokémon either having them as pets or having them do work for them.

but soon humans were able to use them as their own personal tool of destruction since the pokémon had unnatural abilities they could destroy buildings, homes, landscapes and even each other it caused tragedy and sadness both to humans and pokémon. but soon it came to an end a treaty was signed that never were to become another war against pokémon again leading to the rebuilt of kanto with everyone working together to make a world were humans and pokémon can live with each other an-

"CHASE WAKE UP RIGHT NOW."

"huh what what's going on." said chase as his eyes where dazed and confused form him being yelled at and having to wake up.

"chase where you asleep this entire time of my lecture in front of the class." said with narrow eyes that could make a ryhorn scared and run off.

"umm yes it was really boring can't we just do math or something that doesn't have to do with pokémon it gets really annoying".

The class looked at chase with angry eyes like they usually do for the passed couple years they didn't like chase's attitude towards pokémon they thought he was weird for not liking such a unique creature that you can have as your own but chase was only ten years old he was just different from other kids.

"chase you know this is the last day of school and then after that you're going to have to leave your home and start your adventure like the rest of the class."

chase grownd and rolled his eyes "I'm only ten I want to explore my options more I'm so sick of everyone always talking about pokémon or how they are going to be the champion of the pokémon I'm out of here." he said and got up from his desk and walk out the door and slammed it.

The teacher sigh she has never met a kid like him through her ten year teaching career she always tried to get through to him and try to find the reason why he doesn't like pokémon but he was always so bottled up inside he didn't let anyone get close.

"umm could i go che-check on cha-chase please" turns to look at mary.

she was only seven but she knew her stuff on pokémon and is one of the top three students in class she thought it was a privilege to have her in class but she is very nervous around others especially chase since she has a huge crush on him she thought it was cute the two them together.

I smiled " I think that is a good idea mary and if your able please bring him back I want to talk to them when the school day is over."

* * *

So how was that please review it this if my first time writing a fan fiction and I will take any advice I can on how to make it better and narrow out the details of the chacters


	2. Chin Up

Chin Up

* * *

I was so mad right now i just couldn't clam down i hated being here coming here every day learning about pokémon on how many types there are, what's weak against fire types, how many pokémon there are. I just had to get out of there but even if I did I would have to go home and listen to it not only that my mom would complain to me on how all the other parents kids want a pokémon and that I despise them its like everywhere I go I'm ether hated or frowned upon.

"WHY DOES EVERYONE HATE ME."

I yelled out the top of my lungs like there was no tomorrow and wouldn't care if everyone heard me. I sat down and let myself relax as my face was all red and was all hot and heavy I watch some videos where you can learn to clam yourself after an "anger breakdown" they called it I dint really care what they called it but it help me relax.

"He-hello anyone do-down here"

I hear a nervous voice ask that can only mean one person and the only person I liked "hey mary you can come out here you know it's a free hallway" I joked.

"H-hey how d-did you know it was m-me." mary looked down at her feet with a blush on mary face i always thought that was cute of her and I liked mary for that I even have a crush on her she had nice jet black hair, beautiful ocean blue eyes and looked like a princess but of course me being the stubborn one here refuse to say that out load.

"Lucky guess you could say let me guess told you to come find me huh." always kept watch over me making sure I play nice with others and trying to make me understand that pokémon are good and fun to have but I just refuse to listen to her.

"yea she's real wo-rried about y-ou and she wants y-ou come b-ack to class" mary said trying to look at me with out getting all red in the face then it hit me I could have a little fun with this before I have to go back to class.

" wants me to come back to class huh well why dint she come down here herself then" I said with a smirk.

Mary looked like she was going to have a panic attack "umm umm She was busy yay that's it" she covered face with her hands trying not to look too flustered.

"hmm could it be that you wanted to see me and get close to me" i said taking a step closer towards mary, my mother said that a girl likes a boy that's up front and sweet she taught me a couple moves to use on one

"I ah n-no I mean yes oh wait ohhhh"

mary was getting her all red she was more red then a Charmeleon it was so funny that I landed on my back and couldn't stop laughing.

"hahaha you should've seen your face it was priceless"

"y-you are so mean ch-chase it's not funny to-toying with someone's em-emotions"

mary turned around she seemed really upset I got up and hug her from behind I don't usually do this but it felt nice when I did it for her she was so soft and her hair smelled so nice but I was so embarrassed my face was hot.

"Ok look I'm sorry I promise I won't do it again ok"

mary turned around and smiled at me and hug me again she seemed to really like to hug me at least I got to smell her hair again.

"its ok ch-chase I feel much better now thanks to y-your h-hug" she smiled and took my hand and started leading me back to the class.

"Oh and Chase"

"Yea" I replied

"I don't H-hate you I l-love y-you" She blushed

"yea right and I'm the next Pokémon Master" we laughed and headed back to class


	3. Stay Strong

Stay Strong

* * *

As soon I got back to class the bell rang and all the students grab their backpacks and started heading home mary said bye to me and told me she would come to my house tomorrow before she left for her adventure I said cool and mary was on her way I took a seat in the front of desk why said goodbye to the students she is a really nice teacher was once a Pokémon Coordinator the best to say actually but never wander why she quit she walks back in and sits at the edge of here desk looking down on me and then speaks.

"chase I just want to say I'm sorry that I made you upset today I just wanted to tell the class a story one last time I always miss my students when they leave and almost they never come back to see me"

sighed sadly always said that we were like her children which many found funny but some of us felt very special to hear her say that.

"Its ok you know how it is with me and Pokémon I guess I got anger but I'm fine now" I replied back

takes her hand and places it on my shoulder and says

"chase you do know what tomorrow is right?"

I replied "Yes"

of course I knew the whole region knew to tomorrow is when all the students from the school go get there Pokémon from the great professor oak his not so bad but one time he asked if I was a boy or a girl it got me so mad that I threw a rock at his window and ran off that will teach him i mean how hard is it for him anyway old geezer.

"Are you going to go" she asked

"No" I replied back

"chase all of your frie- I mean your friend mary is going to get hers don't you want to go and get one to so you guys can have yours play together" she smiled at me

"No" I replied i liked mary but I wasent going to get a Pokémon for her

"but chase you only get one childhood don't you want to live it up and go on a adventure and explore the regions, capture and train Pokémon and get a girlfriend" winked at me

"W-what no I don't want any of that" I flustered I wasn't expecting that last part of her to say

grinned to me "oh come on chase I know you have a Hugh crush on mary"

"no shut up" I looked down with my face red she laughed

"look chase im not going to force you to go but whatever path you choose I'll be there to support you I wish you luck in whatever you do ok"

opened her arms to give me a hug I tried to run away but she caught me I tried to wiggle out but just decide to give in and let it go.

"have a nice day chase"

"you to " then i got my backpack got on my bike and peddled home.

* * *

My house wasn't far from the house I lived in pallet town the school was just up the route a couple turns and some hills but nothing I can't handle my house was pretty nice it was a nice white house with a blue roof and door nice little side garden my mom works on and a white picket fence all around the house me and my mom worked on it together we had a lot a of fun building it especially when the can of paint got dump all of my head my hair was white for a week.

When I got home I notice a car was pulled up and we only had one car and it was red this one was white and there was only one person that drives that car professor oak. I don't know why oak was here but if his about the window I already apologized for it when my mom drag me over there by the ear man that was a pain but he just laughed and said "boys will be boys."

"mom I'm home"

I stated and went to the fridge to grab a juice box apple was always my favorite didn't really care for the other ones.

"Oh chase i'm in the living room and we have a guess"

I aslo forgot to mention my mom loves having guess here she just love having people over ever since my dad moved on from this world she just got really lonely and she needed to talk to people.

I sighed "is it professor oak"

"Yea how did you know" she said with a over dramatic face

"he's a smart boy heidi" Oak said with a smile on his face

I went in there saw my mom look nice as every with nice long brown hair and her innocent brown eyes wearing her favorite blue blouse and long skirt she didn't have a lot cloths she usually would wear that every day. And professor oak wearing his trademark white coat, red shirt and brown paints I swear his being wearing that all his life I think oak is crazy.

"We were discussing about what's about to happened tomorrow for the students and how they will get there pokémon" my mother stated

"yes indeed and I was telling her that you should wake up real early tomorrow to get your pokémon first" he smiled

"I'm not going" I stated and I know where this was going to go

"chase please I thought you would have gotten over this already chase don't you want to become a great Pokémon trainer and go on adventure" my mom pleaded

"chase you'll have fun think what your father would want" oak stood up and put is hand on my shoulder

I shrugged it off And Started to yell "YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT MY FATHER YOU WOULDINT KNOW WHAT HE WANTS AND IM NOT GETTING A STUPID POKEMON AND GOING ON A STUPID ADVENTURE THAT'S FINAL"

I had tears in my eyes and ran up to my room and locked the door my eyes still having tears streaming down my eyes.

I just wanted this day to be over and move on with the next and hope it goes better gosh I hope it gets better all i have to do is Stay Strong.

* * *

Hope you guys liked please review i welcome any advice except to quit lol just please be honest and try to be nice about it have a nice day


	4. Time Flys

Time Fly's

* * *

"Hey chase get your ass moving those packages have to get to Oaks by the end of the day"

"Yea i'll get there Harry wouldn't want you to lose any more of your hair if you worried to much" I joked

That just made harry irritated "yea well at least I'm not you spent eight years of your life doing nothing passing up a chance to become a Pokémon trainer or even start a family" he retorted back.

I was to far gone to reply back but I have to agree with harry its been eight years and I'm eighteen since all the kids from school have begun their journeys some became famous others started family's and the rest ether became explores, scientist, coordinators, and trainers and I got to say they were doing better than I am.

I stilled lived with my mom I did whatever I could around the house pay bills, fix lights, repair floor boards, and clean toilets you see my mom was disappointed when I dint go to get my Pokémon but she just got over it when I turned thirteen she said its alright that I dint go but really I knew the truth so I did whatever I could to make up for it by getting a job.

You see what I do is… deliver packages to a certain professor that we all know in pallet town.

Every time I go there oak always tries to offer me to go out on a journey but i give the same answer I do every time I get there but for some reason he just laughs and says hell convince me one day to do it.

I peddle as fast as I could and only took me ten minutes to get there my skills with a bike has improved I started doing jumps but my mom doesn't like it when I do those without a helmet says ill get a concussion so I respect mom's advice and try not to scare her sometimes.

I get off my bike and walk up the hill and knock on the door

Oak answerd the door"Always on time Chase you're very good at your job" for some reason he always knows it's me even the one time where I purposely delivered the package an hour late

"you know I think you got a camera on me at all time Oak" I joked

"call it an intuition my lad what have you got for me my boy"

"Another package smaller than your regular ones" I replied

"That's because this package is a present for you" he replied with a smile

"What?" I stated by surprise I don't really understand where he was going with this but I got a feeling I wasn't going to like it i mean why would it have his name on it if it was for me

"Well open I got a feeling your going to like it" oak stated matter of factly

"Oh I think I won't" I knew it was a bad idea to open it but I let my curiousness get the better of me.

When I went to open the box I started to peel the tope off slowly and then rolling the tape up into a tape ball and threw it into the trash next to me carefully I open the top part then the sides and when I did I saw a Pokeball.

"oak what the hell is that" i stated angrily pinching my eye brows.

"well it's a pokeball for you with a Pokémon inside my dear boy" oak smiled.

I thought to myself oak must be crazy this is the first time he's every tried to give me a Pokémon any kid would be excited to get one from oak but I wasn't a kid anymore and I never wanted one in the first place.

"It's a nice thought but no and I told you this before oak I DON'T. WANT. A POKEMON" I stated swinging my arms up and down

"But chase i believe that you can accomplish being a Pokémon Master I see the fire in your eyes" oak said looking at me straight in the eyes.

Oak was serious about this in all the times I visited he had actually went all out and got me a pokémon I was actually thankful for once by oak's gesture but that still doesn't change the fact I still don't like Pokémon.

"Thanks but no thanks oak give it to a kid that wants to be a trainer I have to go now bye" oak tried calling ater me but I left before oak could reply back after me I dint want to deal with him aobut this I just wanted to get back home.

After that little run in I manage to get home quite nicely and found it relaxing then someone interrupted my thoughts. "Hey chase" I turn to look who it was and it was none other than my childhood crush Mary.

Gosh she changed so much after the eight years she had gotten taller around 5'8 her hair was still short and jet black but beautiful hair and her ocean blue eyes you could just get loss in and her body was like an angel her skin looked so soft like sand and she glowed like the bright sun or even brighter perhaps but why I was distracted I accidently ran into a tree *SMASH*

"Ahh chase are you alright stay there I'm coming" mary yelled how could I move I got my ass knock over by a tree.

"oh chase im so sorry I shouldint have distracted you" now mary started crying and I dint like it when mary cried always made myslf feel bad so the only way for her to stop was the easy way which is to hug her.

I open up my arms in a giant ursaring and hug mary tight gosh she felt and smell so good every time I did this her body was just so comfortable to hold that I never ever wanted to let go I then knew mary was special to me just like I thought as a kid.

"It's alright mary it's not your fault" I sooth to her.

Over the past eight years mary decided to stay at pallet town for three years until she reach the age of ten and to look out for me. the next five years mary practiced being a Pokémon coordinator and you never guess where mary decide to take classes at pallet town out of all the offers mary got from other towns and regions that were better she stayed here and that always bugged me but I let it go because I respect here choices.

"Really you're ok nothings broke?" mary said as she squeezed harder on the hug "tell you what why don't you walk me home to make sure I'm ok" I wink and smirk at her. "O-ok" mary blushes so I pick up my bike and we start walking to my house mary and I started to chat about our day.

Mary told me she was practicing for the big pokémon contest in May which was in eight months and the winner would receive 5,000,000 wong which is quite a lot of money she couldn't wait for the contest I told mary she probably win she blushed and said thank you.

Mary also mention that the pokémon championship is a month after the contest and all the trainers that get all eight badges can enter and try to win the championship if you win not only you become champion of the indgo league you also get a 10,000,000 cash prize man the money would really help out around the house and maybe we could afford better health insurance for my mom.

"So how was your day chase?"

I told her about what happened at professor oaks house about the pokémon he was trying to give me.

"Wow really that is so nice of him you should of took it as a nice gesture chase" she wags her finger in my face I roll my eyes and smile " mary cut me some slack ok you know is dislike pokémon" I explain "yea I know I know well looks like your home" mary stated.

"you want to come inside my mom's a little sick but is shouldn't get you sick so you'll be ok but…"

my mother she has the flew its not to bad but it's been three months now and mom hasn't gotten any better mom says she's alright but I think it's time mom sees a doctor.

" she still hasn't gotten any better huh" mary said sadly.

"yea but I'm going to take her to a doctor and get her checked up" mary smiles up at me.

"your such a good son chase" mary blushes and looks away I smile

"thanks mary now let's get inside" i said takeing her hand

"mom I'm home and I bought a guess"

" Hi Ms. Miller" mary annouced

but there was no response which is weird because she always welcomes me home even when she is still sick something doesn't seem right "She's probably up stairs sleeping I'll go check on her"

Mary nods and takes a seat on the couch I walked slowly up the stairs and walk towards my mom's room which is across form mine she always loved waking up at the same time and greeting each other I thought it was silly but it was nice. I open the door to my mom's room and see her lying in the bed it looked like she was asleep but I've seen her sleep before and she has never looked like that.

"mom I'm home" I whisper no answer

"Mom" i said in a normal voice

then I walk up to her and put my hand on her head it felt like a oven "MOM" I yelled suddenly Mary came in

"chase what's wrong" she asked

"Mary call for help why I get my mom out of bed" "ok" she takes out her phone and calls for help

"Mom it's going to be alright ok it's going to be ok" i hope


	5. Do Whatever It Takes

Do Whatever It Takes

Beep beep beep the machine went it was connected up to my mom along with several other machines i was able to carry my mother out to the ambulance thank god they got here quick mary and i hoped in the back and was able to get to the Vermillion city hospital one fo finest hospital for emergency such as this. I was so scared in all my life that i could not image such a tragedy to my mom i just couldnt think ive always looked after her making sure she was ok and doing whatever i could to make her happy and she took care of me as a kid and now as adult.

when we got there the medics pulled my mom from the ambulance and rushed her into the hospital than towards the emergency room mary and i tried to get in but the male nurses blocked us off saying "i cant go in there" it got me so anger that i knocked both of them over and tried to run through the doors but they were locked from the out side.

I tried banging on the doors to open, than yelling for them to open but nobody came i never felt so hopeless i just slid down the door and started to cry there was nothing i could do to help or save her. Then i felt an embrace from someone i look up and i see mary hugging me.

"its going to be ok chase ill stay here with you forever if i have to make sure you and your mom are ok again"

then i put my arms around her and hugged back the only thing that is keeping me strong now was her and her feelings to protect me. We waited at the hospital for sixteen hours we decided to spend the night at the hospital and slept on one of their couches in the lobby and held each other that night her body felt so nice next to mine like it was a perfect moment for us after this all over im going to confess my feelings to her because i can no longer keep them bottle up anymore she means so much to me that i would do anything for her and hopefully she feels the same way.

* * *

And this is where we are now looking at my mom's body laying there on the bed sleeping the doctor said im lucky to have gotten her here so quick any later and it could have been fatal i asked what was wrong with my mom all he said was the he had to wait for the test results to come in but the docter did say when she wakes up i can go see her.

There were so many thoughts on my mind i just couldn't think straight from this event but one thought stuck out and it was to make sure that my mom was ok and i would do anything to make her feel better. suddenly mary and i names where being called we turn around to look who it was and it was Marys mom she had long jet black hair and blue ocean eyes like mary i could see where mary gets her looks from.

My mom and her have been friends since they were ten they did everything together even went on adventure for a couple of years i saw old pictures of them they looked so goofy and funny but they seemed very happy together plus thanks to i was born because she introduce my mom to dad it's actually a funny story how they met but now i was wondering why was here.

"mom Thanks for coming down here" mary stats and runs up to her mom and hugs her she hugged back

"Of course dear i just had to come down once you told me my best friend was rushed to the hospital" she stated

she then looks over to me with a concern look

"Oh chase this must be very hard for you but i can promise you that everything is going to be ok just stay strong" she then hugged me and i hugged back

"Thanks that helps a lot and is great to hear to" I smile then i saw the doctor walk towards up with his clipboard

"chase is it?" he asked "yea that's me" i reply back

"your mother is awake and you can go see her but i have to talk to you after its important"

"yea no problem"

i rushed passed him and walked into the room my mother was in when i got in there she was sitting in her bed reading one of those cheesy romance novels like the ones she keeps around the house she then turns to look and smiles at me

"hi sweetie how are you this morning"

"mom thank god your ok you scared the death out of me" i ran over there and hug her so tight and mom hugs back

"oh honey i didn't mean to scare you i was just so sick i don't remember anything that happened i promise i will never let that happen again" mom smile at me and then looks behind me.

" Oh maria your here to with mary also" mom stated

" actually Heidi these two slept here together at the hospital and i got a call from mary this morning and i rushed here as soon as possible"

"Oh Marie that so swee- wait did you say my eighteen year old son and your sixteen year old daughter slept together" my mom gasped

"what no mom it isn't like that Jeez i swear your mind is in the gutter" she always has werid thoughts when ever im always around mary.

"well i dont want you two having grandkids before you two get married"

my mom jokes and laughed along with mary's mom me and mary just blushed and looked away. we talked about what happen yesterday before the emergency i told her about the Pokemon that Oak try to give me mom then reply

"yea i knew i wanted it to be a surprize for you chase" mom said

"what why mom" i nearly shout

"because chase i see the same passion i see in your father he was always so passionate about poke'mon trying to reach the next level and become the champion but he always said that i was the most important person in my life but the the point is that... that.. that"

Mom started looking dizzy and sick then suddenly the machines started making noises and my mom fainted and a nurse and chansy came in and kicked us out i dint know what was going on but i was going to find out

* * *

Once i found the doctor we sat down on a bench in the hallway and he got out his check board and started telling me what test he did on my mom but then i cut him off.

"Doctor just tell me whats wrong with my mom please" i pleaded with tears in my eyes.

He scratch the back of his head "chase this isn't going to be easy to say but your mother is very sick you see she has a bad heart is a defect in the structures heart and grant vessels and..."

He goes to explain that my mother is one of the few rare type of women for this heart defect and she's been fighting this for years after i was born.I couldnt belive it my mind was just going all crazy my mother could die from this but not only that it would be my fault because i was born the thought of that just made me sick i just couldnt live with myself if i was responsible with her death.

"how do we make my mother better" i cred out

he looked at his charts "heart transplant but..."

"what is it" i asked confused

the docter sighed " your insurance doesn't cover this in which means it can be very hard to pay for and to top that your family's pass hospital bills havent been paid for"

"i don't care how much it is ill pay it" i get my check book out

"chase its 8,000,000 yen" i drop my check book and my eyes widen

"WHAT!?" i shout

he puts his hand on my shoulder "chase this is a very important operation with a case like this im sorry"

"I'll pay it i don't know how but i will how much time does she have left" i ask

the docter looks at his clipboard "about ten months maybe eleven but only if she stays here"

"ill get that money i promise" he nods and walks off

* * *

"Oh my god 8,000,000 yen for a transplant" Ms. Baily cried

"yea and i need a way i can pay for it or she is going to die in the next ten months" i state sadly

"oh chase i wish i could help pay for it but i don't have the money" mary cried

"don't worry sweet heart will think of something chase what do you think" mary's mom asked

i just stayed silent i no idea how i was going to pay for the operation it just seemed so impossible to help untill a commercial on the tv appeared in front of us

"To all Trainers the annual Pokemon league challenge is coming this year and we welcome all to trainers to join and compete for the champion title if you are successful you will not only become champion of the Pokemon league but receive 10,000,000 yen hurry and sign up now" then it went back to the news

Great a stupid Pokemon commercial to ruin my day even by showing me a stupid cash... reward... prize...

Then suddenly it hit me a way to earn the money and save my mom but at a cost i will have to do the one thing i said i would never do... go on an adventure

I stood up "Mary get your clothes, food, and your pokemon ready by tomorrow ok were leaving Pallet Town"

Mary looked at me confused "ok but why chase what are you going to do"

I looked mary in the eyes and said "im going to professor oaks to get my pokémon and compete in the indigo league and win" Then i rushed out of the hospital leaving mary and mom in shock

* * *

Im going to leave this story up for a couple days so i can get feed back on how to improve my wording and pargraph format please give me details on what i should pratice and change but be postive about your reviews it helps me to improve :)


	6. Forming Bonds

Forming Bonds

I was huffing and puffing when i was running through the night to professor oak;s house since i dint have my bike or mom's car. i would have gotten there 15 minutes ago but i had a lot on my mind that my mom had a serous heart condition that she kept away from me and the only way to save her was to get her a heart transplant this wasnt going to be easy but im not just going to sit around and watch her die ill do whatever it takes to save her. But the only way to save her was to compete in the pokémon league even if i do dislike pokémon one way or another ill find a way to make it work well at least i hope.

I finally make it to professor oak's house which i forgot to mention is huge but not only that he has a ton of pokémon at the back of his house which he takes care of such as rattatas, pidgys, mankeys, ekans to nidokings, rhyhorns, and ninetales and those are just a few i know he has over hundreds of them to care for trainers i would hate to have that job to feed and wash them even pick up their ehh i don't even want to think about it.I rushed up his walk way and started banging on his door and ringing the bell like a crazy person.

"Hello who is it" Oak answer on his intercom

"oak its me chase you got to let me in its important it has to do with my mom and me" i shout

Oak unlocks the door "of course chase but whats this all about" he ask

"well i better start from yesterday when i got home so mary and i..."

* * *

"That is why i need that Pokémon professor" i explain the last part of the story

oak puts down his glass "chase... im so sorry for what happened to your mother it must have been very hard and shocking for you" oak reply

"yea and the only way to pay for her operation is to win the pokémon league"

"chase you do know this will be a hard task to carry out i mean before you can face the champion and win you face eight powerful gym leaders and win all eight badges only a few trainers are able to do it and i know a lot of trainers that barely make it pass the fifth gym do you think with you skills you can win?"

"..."

i look down with disappointment i havent even gave the thought about the gym leaders only a few are selected to be gym leaders all over kanto in different city they set their own rules. the only advantage you have on them is that they use only one type of pokemon for each gym such as rock, water, electric, grass, psychic, posien, fire, and ground. this was going to be tougher than i really thought.

"well than i better get you set up so you can win than can't be standing around here all day you would remind me of another trainer except he was in his pjs" oak said with a smile

"your really going to help me become a trainer" i said with a surprise look on my face

"chase i did the same thing with your father when he was ten you have the same passion he did when he came for his Pokémon and if i had to bet on you to win the pokémon league i would, now let's get you set up first you're going to first need your poke'dex" oak goes to the back of his room to get it

Basic its just world encyclopedia that has in for every Pokémon know to civilization which must have been very difficult to do because Pokémon always seem to change but the funny thing is they wanted kids to find them all over kanto and record the pokémon i would be surprise if they kept it.

oak comes back out his office and hands the pokedex to me along with five pokeballs

"hey do these pokeballs have pokémon in them" is ask

oak laughs "no silly those are empty"

in which i frown at him of course i wouldn't get five pokémon off the bat but reminds me of the Pokémon he try to give me

"hey oak where the pokeball you said was for me:

"ah yes its over here on the table but before you call it i want you to know that he is a baby and with baby pokémon you have to be gentle with them before you can train them so i recommend spending the day with him before you leave pallet town ok now what are you waiting for him out" oak smiles

I was nervous i just didn't know what was inside it could be anything would he be strong as a tauros or weak as Magickrap, would the pokemon even like me or would i like him well only one way to find out i pick the pokeball up and thrown it in the air and yell.

"go pokémon"

A flash of light appeared blinding my eyes for a moment until i could see what the pokemon it was brown and small with white fur around neck also a fluffy tail with a white tip on the end of it i turned to his face next his ears were long and pointy and his face looked so soft with nice brown eyes it was actually cute for a pokemon.

"eevee" it spoke happily

"umm oak whats a eevee and whats it do" i say with a confuse look

"why don't check Dexter" oak points in my hand

"ok dexter whats a eevee"

"eevee has an unstable genetic makeup that suddenly mutates due to the environment in which it lives. Radiation from various stones causes this pokémon to evolve"

"eevee" the pokemon said agin happly

"so wait this pokemon here can evolve into any type of it wants just cause of the environment"

"not exactly there are only several evolve forms three of the types requires stones, two of them require night and day and the last two evolve by a certain rocks"

i look at the pokemon and it looks at me with a smile on its face

"well i guess that's interesting ok time to go back in the ball" i point the ball at him and shoots a a red beam at him but he dodges it

"what? get in ball you" i try again but he dodges it again

"eevee eevee" it calls out in a cry

"it seems your friend here doesnt like its pokeball" oak laughs

"oak how the hell am i going to get him in it if he DOSENT WANT TO" i shout at the end

"eevee eevee" he says happily and seems to be laughing at me

"now now chase not all pokemon like being in there pokeballs some like to be free and they travel alone side there trainer or on their shoulder" oak reply

"well... i guess its ok but only this one not the others i catch later in the future" i say with a strict tone

"just remember chase his a baby just spend the day with him tomorrow and you will be ready for your adventure who knows you might like it after all the time you put in it"

i roll my eyes "this is a one time thing oak after this im letting them all go and head back to my normal life it be like it never happened" i started heading to the door then something hope on my head

"eevee" happly the pokemon says as it lies on my head

"what the get off me you" i stat trying to get him off me by jumping around and rolling on the floor

"see you guys are already bonding well then good luck" oak then closes the door

"aughhh fine stay up there i dont care" but i really did

"eevee eevee" he seem really happy staying up there weird pokemon

i decided to walk home no need to run i been through enough today and i wanted to goto bed get a good nights rest then spend time with this "thing" on my head im going to need to buy food for him to eat can't eat people food it will just get to addicted to it. Once i got to my house i unlock the door and turn on some of the lights to see where i was going i start to head up stairs and goto my room eevee decided to jump off my head and explore around a bit he seem so curious that he jumped around bit to my desk then to my bed.

"no way you are not staying there get off" i point in a random direction to make my point

"eevee eevee" he said with tearful eyes like he was about to cry

this made me feel bad "alright you sleep with me but this wont happen again you got that"

eevee nods then i get underneath my blankets and try to sleep why he lies on my chest.

god tomorrow was going to be a pain.


	7. A Day to Change

A Day To Change

A bright light shine on my face causing me to stir in my bed which was annoying least to say i woke up with something heavy on my chest there were a couple guesses i can say but i knew what it was the 'thing' i brought home last night. i look down and see him looking at me with those big brown eyes and a smile on his face.

"eevee eevee" he says happily

"get off me i got to get dress so you have to leave" i say with a strict tone

"eevee" he hangs his head down and walks out of my room

I couldnt go easy on this pokemon i had to remember i am only doing this for my mom im not competing to have fun only to win and save her if i hurt the pokemon feelings to bad i will not get attach to him or any others i catch along the way though i will admit it is wrong i will never change how i feel about pokemon. i put on a black shirt and blue jeans along with my white socks and black shoes and headed down stairs to make breakfast i see my pokemon waiting for me in the kitchen waging his tail.

"eevee eevee"

"ill make some breakfast for me then will head out" i say out loud

"eevee" he clawed at my pants

"what you hunger well to bad you can't have this" pointing at eggos box

"eevee eevee" it cried

"alright alright ill feed you but only a little" i dint want to feed him people food but i cant let him starve

i pop the eggos in the toaster and wait while we wait eevee jump around happly for his food for such a odd pokemon he seem kind of fun to hang around well for a kid i mean i don't like it but a kid would. finally the toaster pop with our eggos i take eevee's and spread butter on it and hand to him on a plate eevee sniff it and happily eats it up i then take my and do the same except put syrup on it i decided to eat whole but then i got syrup all over my face i try to take a napkin but then i was suddenly tackle by my pokemon eevee started licking my face.

"ahhh what the hell are you doing" i shout why eevee is licking my face

"eevee eevee" he laughs while still licking my face

"h-hey stop t-that" i laugh it was actually funny to see but then i realized what was a happen

"get the hell off me now i don't have time for this lets just go" i shove eevee off and stand up and head to the door

i dint have to turn around and see the expression on eevee face and know it was sadness i felt bad and wanted to apologize but i couldnt i just open the door and tell him to come along eevee had his head down i could barely see the eyes but i could make out that there were tears in his eyes and that he was crying i never ever wanted to make someone cry not even pokemon god this day isnt off to a good start so eevee and i started walking to mary's house.

* * *

Eevee seem to change his mood along the way to mary's house and started skipping around me in a circle and laughing i was glad he wasnt sad anymore not because i felt bad just cause we were going to mary's house and she would scold me for treating eevee so bad that she would take him away from me. Once i saw mary's house i saw her outside playing with her pokemon in the yard it like she was playing tag with them her pokemon.

"hahahaha good job marill and pidgey that was fun now where is our newest little friend ee.. hey look its chase guys" mary then started to wave at me

"hey mary looks like you are having fun there" i say

"yea my pokemon wanted to come out and play so i decided what other game then tag"

"yea tag is fun hey i want you to meet someone its my pokemon" i point down next to me

"oh really well hi... chase ummm there isn't anything next to you"

"WHAT!?" how could i lose him already damn i should have never let him out of his ball

"eevee eevee" i hear behind the house

"hey i hear him lets go check" mary and i run around the house and what i see is two eevees chasing each other

"wow chase you have a eevee too and they both seem the same size is yours a baby to chase" mary ask

"yea that was the pokemon that oak gave me yesterday"

"wow thats cool oh yea im all ready and packed for our adventure together i have my food, water, extra cloths and..."

"mary i changed my mind were going tomorrow"

"a med kit for... WHAT!?"

"im sorry but im going to bond with my pokmon today oak said i should or ill screw him up"

"oh well that makes sense well ok but don't change your mind ok" she wags her finger in my face

"don't worry i promise and to make it up to you later in our journey ill take you out on a date" i take her hand and look her in the eyes with passion

"uh uh re-really you mean it" mary then blushes and closes her eyes

"alright im heading off to the hospital and check up on my mom to see if she is alright"

"ohh chase im sorry but my mom says there not letting anyone see her she says that its better that no one visits untill they are sure she is alright"

"mary i have to see her no matter what this might be my last chance to see her in person"

"ok ok but just be careful alright"

"don't worry mary ill be fine hey eevee let's go"

"eevee eevee" he shouts and runs up to my side and jumps on my head

"ahhh i told you stop that ahhh"

* * *

i ran to the side of the hospital were my moms room was and it turns out its three window seals high and it looked very scray but that wasnt going to stop me no matter the cost its a good thing i stop at my house and grabbed a couple of things like rope hook and a crowbar. i take a couple of steps back and start to swing the hook up i missed, i try again this time a barely miss, then finally on the thrid try i get to stay hook and tug on it a bit.

"ok seems good to go"

"eevee eevee" he crys

"fine you can come with me but hang on because i wont catch you when you fall"

"eevee" he nods and jumps on my head

i put my feet to the wall and start walking up it slowly i felt like a burglar about to break in and rob a bank like in those cool action movies. step by step i mange to get to the window seal and sit on the edge a lot room to the window was already open and i peak in to see if anyone was in their none only but my mom watching t.v.

"aww i just love happy endings in romance movies" my mother sigh

"ehh i hate romance movies turn it off mom" i say as i climb through the window

"oh my god chase what are you doing here and whats that on your head" she gasped

"eevee" he decides to jump off my head and climbs on to my mom and starts licking her face

"oh oh chase is this your pokemon he is so adorable and playful" she says as mom pets him

"yea he is alright look mom... we have to talk about your condition and..."

"i know sweet heart come here and sit next to me and ill tell you all about it"

My mom starts to tell me about her condition and hopes that i don't blame myself for this because mom tells me that im the happiest thing she ever created and that she loves me and would do anything for me my mom always told me she loved me but never like this it looked like she was saying it for the last time to me and trying not to cry.

"mom i love you so much don't worry i will have the money to pay for the operation and everything can go back to normal so don't cry"

"but chase im crying because im happy"

"what?"

"your finally going to go on your first journey like your father you make me so proud of you"

i wanted to tell her that this was a one time thing and that i was going to ditch my pokemon after i won but the look on her face i never seen except in her wedding photo with my dad she was so happy so instead i said

"ill do my best mom"

"i know you will now go before we get caught i love you chase" she kisses me on the cheek

"i love you to mom now let's get out of here eevee"

i hop out of the window and grab the rope and scale down it and head to open field of pallet town to finally spend time with eevee.

* * *

I took eevee far out to the fields so that no one could bother us and annoy me especially trainers those people were the most big-headed people i ever met and they never shut up about how good they are or how strong their pokemon is it got really old. i found a nice spot for us to bond but i never really thought this all the way through how was i going to bond with him anyway.

"alright ummm what do you want to do eevee"

"eevee eevee" he jumped up and down and pointed at something across the field it looked like a pokemon

"oh i see you want to fight that pokemon alright but first let me get out my pokedex and see what it is" i pull dex out of my pocket

"ok dex what is that bird thing over there"

"spearow Its loud cry can be heard over half a mile away. If its high, keening cry is heard echoing all around, it is a sign that they are warning each other of danger."

"well seems like a good challenge ok eevee go attack him" i shout

"eevee eevee" it cry out and rushes to the spearow

eevee runs over to the pokemon as fast as it can but as soon as he gets there he stops and try to play with him

"what eevee attack him use tackle or something"

"eevee" he nods and try to attack him but misses

"spearow" the bird cry and comes down and use peck and with one hit eevee is knock out

"spearow spearow" the pokemon laughs and fly off

i couldnt belive it i was so anger my pokemon just lost after one little attack from a stupid bird i just had to yell

"YOU USELESS POKEMON I CANT BELIVE YOU LOST GET OUT OF MY SIGHT I DONT WANT TO LOOK AT YOU" in all the years i train myself to control my anger and the worst part is i was takeing it out on a baby pokemon

"eevee" he cry and runs off

"eevee wait i didnt mean it" he ran into the forest and i ran in there also

it started to rain hard lighting and thunder sounds were going off i couldnt see were eevee went

"eevee please come back im sorry im sorry" i yell but then i trip over a rock and fall in some mud

"uhhhhh how can this day get any worse"

"rhyhorn rhyhorn"

"oh god" i stare at the pokemon a few feet away from me

this is it huh this is how my life ends the same way my dad died because of pokemon staring death in the face but you know what its time for a change its time to for me to move on and accept my destiny this wasnt about my mom or dad anymore this is about becoming a pokmon champion and i finally realize this for so long.

" you think you are going to stop me from going to be a pokemon champion well you can think again because i wont stop untill every single bone in my body is crushed and my heart stops beating i will defeat you and i will defeat anyone that gets in my way"

i shout at him and seems to enrage him and starts to charge i close my eyes waiting for my fait untill...

"eevee" i suddenly see him jump out and stand in front of me

"eevee you came back look im sorry i didnt mean what i said you are strong"

eevee nods and then rolls up in to a ball and does a spin dash towards the rhyhorn and they clash with a thunderous roar that shakes the forest so much power in one move i shouldnt have doubted eevee he was really strong

"rhy rhyhorn"

"ee eevee"

both seem equal strength then lighting bolt from the sky hit the middle of them and caused a bright explosion knock eevee and i back out of the forest and into the fields then the clouds cleared up and the rain stop. i look in my arms and see eevee all brused up but alright i lay down in the grass and eevee on my chest i smile

"i know today wasent easy for the both of us especially you since i treated you so badly but i now understand that you have emotions just like me and you want to be treated equally and fairly so from now on you and me are going to be best buds" i smile at eevee"

"ee eevee" he breathes out with a smile

suddenly we both here a loud cry in the night sky and i see a giant yellow bird

"what the hell is that"

"zapdos is a legendary bird pokemon that has the ability to control electricity. It usually lives in thunderclouds. It gains power if it is stricken by lightning bolts"

"well ill be damned i already got a legendary pokemon on my dex"

"ee eevee"

"let's get you to a poke center and get you patch up alright because tomorrow we finally start our journey you me and mary so good"

"eevee eevee" he shouts happily

i pick him up and start to head back to town and get him healed up

Pokémon are unique creatures that are all over the planet with different forms and unnatural abilities that impress the human eyes these words were used by a very smart teacher and should be used all over the world because they are these pokemon are unique and they will keep on impressing the human eyes for many years to come.

* * *

So how was that i know this chapter was really long and scenes change a bit fast but i needed to move the pace along so i can get to the fun part of the story which is him going on his adventure so tell me what you guys think be honest dont be rude but dont hold back if there is somthing with my wording and pargraph format please tell me so i can edit this for you guys so you understand whats happening.


	8. Lets Start Our Adventure

Lets Start Our Adventure

It was seven in the morning and i was dressed, packed and ready to leave my house and meet up at mary's house and i dint want to keep her waiting or i might have to deal with her wrath. Eevee was already excited to leave he kept jumping around and tugging at my leg to hurry me up out the door it was quiet amusing.

"alright alright were going don't worry" i reply to eevee

"eev eevee" eevee said with joy

I picked up my backpack and wallet then headed out the door i took my key and locked the door i sigh for a moment i really was going to do this i was really going on an adventure leaving pallet town this was the thing i fought for so many years not to do but gave in not just to save my mom but for myself to this will be my greatest challenge yet.

"ok buddy let's get going to mary's" i gave him a thumbs up

"eevee eevee" eevee jump up and down excitedly

We started walking down the road admiring the open fields and the nice sunny sky's many people like looking at these sort of things you know the view of nature and life taken it in. My mom always love watching the sun set or walking in the open fields mom said that dad use to take her out there and wrestle around, laugh, and kiss but she would always get embarrassed or blush when she talked about it i kind of got the feeling there was more to it but i really did not want to know what she and dad did ehhh.

To me nature was no big deal if there was a tree that everyone saw spiceal i would just see as a tree, if there was a cloud that was shaped different from the others i wouldnt see it to me it was just a cloud. I know its weird to think like and truthful i wish i could see what people saw but i never got to the chance as a kid since you know i didnt go on adventure.

We finally arrive to mary's house and she was outside playing with her pokemon just like yesterday with her pidgy, marill, and eevee. She was wearing a blue hat with that match her eyes along with a blue jacket that went over her yellow shirt and a yellow skirt mary looked very cute to say the least.

"Hey its chase guys and he actually ready this time" mary joked at my expense from yesterday

"ya ya laugh it up"

"im only kidding chase so... this it huh were finally together i-i-i mean going together on an adventure" mary blushes and looks down

"yea and im glad its you that im going with i wouldnt have it any other way" i smile at her

"re-really you mean that chase"

"yea i do"

"you're so sweet chase"

"yea the girls love me when i sweet talk them" i close my eyes and smirk

*SMACK*

"you got a big head you know that jerk" mary fumes

"owww i was only kidding around mary you know i wouldnt do that" i rub my head

"really and was that chase" mary looks at me with a curiosity

"eevee eevee" even eevee wanted to know also

"ummm hey you know were wasting time here let's get going" i reply quickly

"oh ok" mary sighed sadly

i really wanted to tell her why but it wasnt the right time now plus i was really nervous god this is not going to be an easy adventure. Before i could reply we were interrupted by mary's mom

"hey you two you weren't going to leave and not say goodbye were you?" questioned

"mom you already know i said goodbye like a hundred times ill call every time i reach a poke center"

"i know sweet heart i was talking about Chase and his little pokemon here" pointed to me and eevee

"i guess i forgot to tell you my bad well goodbye"

i tried to wave it off but i knew i wasnt going to get off easy because next thing she got me in a big hug

"ohhh you're not getting a way that easy mister i expect you to call to got that" said why hugging me

"don't worry i will and can you check on my mom now and then" i asked

"chase i promise you that i will visit your mom every single day and call you if anything changes"

"thanks that really means a lot" i smile and rub the back of my head

"you know your mom dream of this day and it seems like it finally happened you two are going to have so much fun and plus this is a good chance for both of you to confess to each other" said dreamily

"MOM" mary shouted with embarrassment takeing my hand and dragging me away fast as she can

* * *

After that little embarrassing incident we were on our way to viridain city to see if i could battle the gym leader i figure since it's the closest one to pallet town we get that out of the way so we were on route 3 and we could see the city up ahead.

"hey there chase want to race i bet i can beat ya with me and shelly"

"shelly?"

"my eevee remember see look go shelly" mary threw her pokeball in the air and out came a eevee with a pink bow on her head

"eevee eevee" the feamle pokemon spoke

"oh right well im sorry to say this but you guys don't stand a chance against us right eevee"

"eevee eevee" he stated with a determine face

"ok so when do you want to start... mary?"

i turn to look around and mary has already started running the little cheater i bolted as fast i could and so did eevee we decided to take a different path by running through the forest to get a advantage by running through their i could see mary and her eevee running on the path eevee and i start picking up speed passing her. There was no way she was going to beat us but it turns out luck wasnt going my way because next thing i knew we were out of the forest and going down i very steep hill which then we lost our footing and roll down the hill.

"OH MY GOD HERE WE GO"

i shouted why going down hill at a fast rate this was even worse than when i ran into that tree why on my bike god how i wish i ran into a tree i thought it was over when we hit a bump on the hill but we just landed down hard and kept on rolling for what seem like forever but finally we landed on something soft i dint know what it was but im glad it was there

"ehhhh eevee you alright there"

"eev eev" he said weekly

"don't worry pal looks like where ok but what did we land on" i was state

i look down and see the soft white cushion we landed on except it look like a stomach then i notice it wasnt a cushion it was a pokemon a really big pokemon i wonder what it is so i took out dexter.

"Snorlax's typical day consists of nothing more than eating and sleeping. It is such a docile Pokémon that there are children who use its big belly as a place to play."

"Jeez who want a lazy pokemon that sleeps and eats all the time" i questioned then i hear my name being called

"chase are you alright we saw you roll down that hill and we thought you guys were really injured right shelly"

"ee eevee" shelly walks over to eevee to comfront him

"relax mary were fine we landed on this snorlax that is laying in the middle of the road here" i point

"well that's interesting i thought snorlaxs live in the mountains... want to try to capture it chase" mary asked

"heck no all this pokemon does is eat and sleep and good with children lets just had to town already and fight the gym leader there" i say and mary nods and walk the rest of the way there also yelling at each other who would have won race if it wasnt for eevee and i rolling down the hill and getting a head start.

* * *

We finally made it to viridain city it wasent a huge city but it was much bigger than pallet town you could tell by how many business were out here plus all the different stores you could goto i could already tell that we were going to be here for a while because mary is going to be shopping for new items for here pokemon contest so i told her go look around for a couple of hours.

"really chase you'll let me and shelly go shopping" mary said with awww

"yea im going to the gym to see if i can battle the leader there you go have fun alright"

"ok but i don't want to miss your first gym battle so call me alright"

"dont worry i will eevee let's go"

"ee eevee" as soon we were about to go shelly jump in front of eevee and kissed him on the cheek

"awwww isn't that cute shelly likes you"

"what that was just a good luck kiss or something for him"

"oh come on chase they both like each other its in plan site"

"whatever lets go eevee before you start making out" so we walk off

As we walk down the street i admire the people around me some were talking with friends about what they've been up to or how there doing other people were selling items off their kiosk such as potions, food, and strange-looking berries that did not seem fresh more rotten to me. after thirty minutes of walking i could finally see the gym there seem the old man standing outside it so i decided to talk to him.

"hey old man wake up i need to ask you something"

he just stood there with his arms behind his back with his eyes closed smiling it was weird who stand like that

"you hoo old man are you there i need some info on this gym"

again no repose so i decided to just go inside untill

"his not here"

"excuse me?" i turn to look at the old man

"the gym leader his off training for a few months he wont be back for a while"

"hmm is that so well then i guess i wasted my time coming here" i sighed

"you would have wasted your time anyway if he was here" the old man says bluntly

"oh and how the hell would you know"

"because i can tell you're a new trainer and your just starting the gym leader here is the strongest out of them all he was even once the former pokemon champion he would have defeated you in no time you need to build a team frist before you face him then you will be ready"

it was a lot to take in but i got to admit he was right there was no way i was going to beat this gym leader especially if he was the former champion it might take a while but that was to be expected i suppose. i then turn my head down to eevee he was very disappointed to here what the old man said he was really determined to face a gym leader but now he was sad.

"hey don't worry will face this gym leader and beat him but not now we got to train each other to be ready do you understand"

"eev eevee" eevee says proudly and with a determine smile i smile at him and pet his head

"thanks old man for telling me this ill see you in a few months with a full team and everything"

"i have no doubt about that so ill be ready for your arrival"

i wave goodbye to him and walk off to go find mary hopeful she is done shopping please for the love of god be done with shopping.

* * *

There were some many stores i couldn't belive it i didn't know which one i should start with so i decided i will goto all of them im sure chase and eevee wouldn't mind he did say i could go for a couple of hours so i didn't think about it. I went to Super Fasion Passion frist and it was filled with all these bright and wonderful clothes such as orange blouse with white stripes and green skirts with white pokeadots it was like a mix of beatuful clothing and they were on sale it was like heaven.

After two hours of going to five different clothes store and buying a couple different outfits to wear i decided that me and shelly should sit down and eat at a nice little café because we were so tired i also got the chance to practice some contest moves with my pokemon since i added shelly to the team we were able to come up with so many styles that i can not even count. Shelly and i sat down and ate i had a nice cinnamon roll and shelly had some pokemon food.

while eating i couldn't help but think of chase his been on my mind all my life ever since we were kids his just so... incredible i cant stop thinking about him with his nice tan skin that reminds me of the smooth sand on the beach or how he has such beautiful brown eyes that you can lose yourself in and that nice well toned body you just want hold forever i blushed five different kinds of red just thinking about him.

i love him so much and i got the feeling he does to because the way he's treated me all these years have to prove that he love. Then suddenly i felt like i was getting stared at i look down and see shelly smile at me a bigger smile then usually

"oh and why are you so happy" i smile back at her

"ee eevee eev" shelly interprets how i act in front of chase

"hahaha ah huh and this is how you act in front of chase's eevee" i joked by kissing shelly on the cheek like she did to eevee

shelly then looks down with sad eyes and is about to cry

"ohhh shelly i didn't mean to make fun i was only joking" i pick her up and hold her to my chase but she just looks down shyly then i suddenly realize why she's upset

"oh now i understand you don't think that eevee likes you back huh" shelly nods

"well shelly i think your wrong i think he likes you more than a friend" shelly then looks up with wide eyes and a smile

"eev eevee"

"yep really so how about we go find the boys then huh"

shelly nods and we head to the gym and skip along to the boys we love even though there both Knuckleheads we still love them.

* * *

so sorry this took to long been busy with stuff but i finally was able to finsh this chapter i know its not my best but please review and remeber be honest but not harsh because that is what helps me improve myself


	9. Heading out to Pweter city

Heading out to Pewter City

As eevee and i walked through the city looking for mary and shelly i stop to ask people what was the quickest way to get to pewter city some say i had to take a couple different routes to get there, others said i had to hike a mountain and fight tons of rock and ground type pokemon and i wasnt going to do that it seem i would have to keep on asking till i get a decent answer.

I was just glad i wasnt going alone in this i had someone i cared about coming with me i think i wouldnt be able to do this without mary she is so kind and smart to she always looks out for me making sure i don't do anything stupid mary is a great friend but she's more to me then a friend. I mean she has nice brown hair and beautiful blue eyes that you can get loss in and her skin god her skin is so nice and tender i could just touch for days i blush at what i just said in my head god i was such a pervert but suddenly i trip over something and fell on a little girl.

"oops sorry there i didn't mean to trip on you i guess i was lost in my own thoughts" i explained

"WHAT THE HECK MISTER WERE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME!" the girl yelled

"hey clam down it was an accident i didn't mean to do it and don't call me mister im not old"

"SHUT UP YOUR NOTHING MORE THEN A CLUMSY IDOIT THAT CANT WALK"

"HEY IM NOT AN IDOIT YOU LITTLE TWERP" now i was getting mad this girl is so strange

"DID YOU JUST CALL ME A TWERP!? THATS IT WERE GOING TO SETTLE THIS WITH A BATTLE"

"look i dont have time for this i have to go find my friend and head out will battle... some other time" i said and ran off

"WHAT YOU CANT JUST FALL ON ME AND RUN OFF COME BACK HERE RIGHT NOW" i heard her yell but i was to far off gone

"eevee lets hurry up and find mary before we run into anymore crazy girls alright"

"eevee eevee"

* * *

After about 15 minutes of walking i was finally able to spot mary off in a distance she was over by the gym i suddenly remember her telling me she was going to go watch me battle and not only that i could of just waited out by the gym and just told her instead of walking in a huge circle god this was just not my day. I start to jog over there and start calling mary's name she turns around to wave at me.

"oh chase there you are i was wandering were you went"

i rub the back of my head

"yea well... i umm forgot you were going to come and watch me"

"how can you forget to i mea- you battle him dint you without telling me how could you" she then starts pounding me with her fist in my chest

"ahhh mary clam down i would never do that ever to you" i said holding her wrist out

"re-really" she says with teary eyes

"of course the reason i left the gym is because the gym leader is off training for a couple of months"

"oh ok that makes sense"

"plus... i have to build a team first before i can even take him on"

"don't worry chase you'll have the strongest team ever" mary says while hugging me

"thanks mary" i hugged back

why mary and i are having our little moment our eevees were staring at us with a smirk

"what are you two looking at go away" mary laughs

"chase there not doing anything wrong there just looking"

"whatever lets go find a way to get to pewter city already" i reply

* * *

As we all make our way toward the city's exit i see an old man standing there with his arms behind his back it reminded me of the other old that i ran into at the gym as if this was his twin but this old man was a lot more creeper and he had more wrinkles on him and liver spots gosh old people were so disgusting i hope i don't turn out like that. so we stop in front of him wondering what this old man was doing out here.

"umm hey their old man i was wandering could you step out-of-the-way so me and my friend here can get past"

the old man looks up at me and starts to walk over to me i raise an eyebrow to see what he was going to do to me then suddenly he grabs my shirt collar and brings me down to to his eye level it seems that he is scanning me with his eyes like trying to judge me... weird old man.

"yep just as i thought you're a lazy trainer that doesnt know anything about catching pokemon"

i fell over on my back not knowing that would be the response i was going to get

"the hell old man what do you know i have a pokemon right here" i point down to eevee

"eevee eevee"

mary and the old look at me dumbfounded

"what?"

"chase you didnt catch that pokemon you were giving that by oak"

"oh" i felt like an idiot

"here let me show you how its done follow me"

the old man lead us out to a nice open field right outside the city it was pretty clear nothing seem to be moving but then i notice the grass started rustling it seem there was something in it and i wasnt sure what it was.

"get ready here it comes" the old man said

suddenly the creature sprang out and landed right in front of us it appeared to be some sort of bug

"wee wee" the pokemon said

"ahhhhh it's so cute isnt chase" mary exclaimed

"dex tell me what this bug is"

"Caterpie it releases a tench from its red antenna to repel enemies. it grows by molting repeatedly" dexter explains

The pokemon was small pretty harmless to other pokemon not much of a challenge i thought the pokemon also had a simply color skim green and yellow nothing to fancy but still interesting but i still wouldnt add the pokemon to the team.

"alright boy are you watching because im only doing this one since you beg me to show you"

"what?! i didnt beg, you brought me out here you crazy old man"

"ok watch what i do GO RATATA" he shouts

"ra ra" the pokemon appears from his ball

"ok ratata use takle"

the pokemon then rushed towards the caterpie and smashed right into it and sending it backwards into the air it was pretty impressive for the small pokemon but i still think my eevees spin dash or whatever that attack it was still better.

"alright now use quick attack"

"ra ra"

suddenly the pokemon disapper right before my eyes and into the air right above caterpie i couldnt belive it the pokemon was just on the ground a second ago and in the air i never seen such skill from a pokemon it was very impressive.

"RA" ratata said as he crashed into caterpie sending into him into the ground why caterpie lands on the ground without any issue.

"alright its time GO POKEBALL"

the man then throws the pokeball and nails the pokemon capturing it with a red glowing light the ball then starts to shake back and fourth why the middle light is going on and off it seem like it was going on for a minute then suddenly it stops and beeps the old man then walks over to it and picks up and shows it to me.

"and that my boy is how its done any questions?"

"WOW that was amazing mister i never seen such skill at capturing a pokemon wouldnt you agree chase"

"yea that was good i learned a lot"

"you better have young man or i would be wasting my time with you its not often i do this for people anymore only for bad beginners like you"

"gee thanks" i roll my eyes at his comment then the old man looks at my pokemon

"you think your eevee there can handle that" i look at him with a smirk

"of course he can right eevee"

"eev eev" he says bouncing up and down

"well... then i wish you both good luck on your adventure now if you excuse im going go take my nap" he then walks pass us and back to the city.

"wow that man seem to know alot about capturing pokemon huh chase" mary exclaimed

"yea he did now lets please please get going to virdain city"

"ok let me jus- hey chase there seems to be something coming our way and it looks like... a small red headed girl and she looks anger"

Both eevee and i sweat dropped at this because we both knew who it was from before early i could tell this wasent going to go well.

"mary lets just run ok lets just run and get out of here" i say why grabbing her arm and eevee trying to get shelly to follow

"what why is there something wrong" mary asked with worry

"yes lets go before she gets here" but i was to late she was already in front of me

"DID YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST LEAVE TOWN AND NOT PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO ME WERE GOING TO BATTLE RIGHT NOW RIGHT HERE"

"chase tell me whats going right now" mary says with anger

great just what i needed two girls anger at me this day just sucks


	10. Tagging along

Tagging Along

"Chase i cannot belive you did that you are so clueless sometimes" mary sighed with anger

i just got done explaining the problem that happened a couple of hours ago with the girl and lets just say mary was not happy.

"i know mary but i said i was sorry but than she just started freaking out on me with her loud annoying voice" i then point at the girl and that comment did not help the issue

"I AM NOT LOUD AND ANNOYING" the girl yells

mary crosses her arms on her chest "that still doesn't give you the excuse chase you should have handle this better it makes you look like a bully"

i sigh "fine ill try again... look young girl im sorry about what happened and its all my fault can you please forgive me"

The young girl looks at me with a pout on her face she seems to be different from most little girls i met for one her hair is orange which makes me wonder if that's her natural hair or just trying to stick out she also wore a black shirt and blue jean shorts along with with a small red bag that seem to carry the young girl's stuff.

"hmm alright"

i sigh with happiness just glad i could to avoid this

"IF YOU BEAT ME IN A BATTLE YOU BIG JERK"

i fell over on my back and mary sweat drop god this girl was just so stubborn

"ok fine if that's how you want it you got it lets hurry this up"

"re-really your going to battle me" the girl seem a bit surprised

"yea sure why not you can be my very first trainer battle" i say casually

"what? this is you frist battle" she says while laughing like this is a joke

i raise my eyebrow "yea so whats the big deal"

the young girl stands right back up "ive battle tons of trainers and beat each one of them you don't stand a chance" she says with a big smirk

this girl seems really sure of herself maybe she has battle that much and she can be a very good challenge... or she is full of it ether way will find out

"ok bring it on girly" i taunted

the girl starts to pound on the ground with her feet "YOUR GOING TO PAY FOR THAT YOU BIG JERK LETS BATTLE ALREADY" she then points to the open field off from the road

while we walk over there mary pulls me to the side and whispers into my ear quietly

"do you really think you can win chase she seems like she knows how to battle" she says worriedly

i then whisper back "ill be fine plus this is good for me and both eevee and i to get some real battling done"

mary then nods and walks a good distance so she doesnt get caught in the battle i then look down at eevee and ask him if his ready for this he looks at me and nods.

the girl then yells out "ok this is a one on one pokemon battle who ever pokemon faints loses what pokemon will you be using"

"ill be using my eevee for the battle since he's really my only pokemon"

the girl then smirks "hmm your eevee will be no match for what pokemon im sending out GO PICHU" she yells out

out pop a small yellow mouse with black ear tips and red cheeks i heard a noise from mary saying how cute this pokemon was i take out dex real quick to see what this thing was

"PICHU: The electric sacs in its cheeks are small. If even a little electricity leaks, it becomes shocked"

"hmmm interesting alright i think were ready since you're a girl ill let you have the first move"

the girl steams at this "your going to regret that pichu use thunder shock"

the pichu then summons up energy and shoots a bolt of lighting and shot it at eevee... well almost it just happened to hit me and let me tell you it hurt like worse than running into that tree and rolling down that stupid ass hill combine i was so mad

"WHAT THE HELL IM NOT A POKEMON" i yell across the field

she then shudders "i-im sorry i didn't mean to umm lets just keep battling ok" she says

i let it go i just tried to focus on the battle

"alright eevee use tackle"

eevee charged at the pichu with force but the pokemon quickly dodges it by jumping up in the air and landing behind eevee, eevee and i were shocked

the girl smirked "ha now i got you were i want you pichu use tailwhip"

the pokemon now charges at us and jumps in and spins around and hits eevee in the face knocking him back a little, for a small pokemon it sure has a quite a punch but i wasnt to worry

"eevee counter with quick attack"

eevee then moves forward at quick speed then moving side to side to confuse pichu then with great force eevee smacked pichu right into the air making him spin and then fall on the ground.

the girl panics "ahh pichu are you alright"

pichu slowly gets up and smiles back at the girl it seems this battle is getting tense and both sides have taken damage and this can be anyones battle this was actually fun.

the girl smiles "alright let's do this pichu try another thundershock"

eevee and i braced are selves for this attack thankfully it didn't hit me but it actually hit eevee and he screamed out in pain from this it looked like that thundershock was a lot stronger this time.

i yell out to eevee "eevee are you ok"

"eevee eev" he nods back at me but it looks like he can barely move there seem to be static around him

mary yells out to me "chase eevee is paralyzed from the thundershock certain thunder attacks can cause that effect"

the girl yells out with joy "yea were going to win this alright pichu one more thundershock and well finally win" the girl screams

i had to think fast or i was going to lose, then it hit me ill use the same move that eevee used on the rhyhorn

"eevee listen to me remember when you beat that rhyhorn with that spin attack use it now"

eevee nods and rolls up into the ball breaking the static spin dash towards the pichu rolling at great speed before the pichu could quickly move it was sent flying up in mid-air with great force it suddenly came down with a heavy crash making a small hole eevee then returns over to my side of the battle field

"pichu is unable to battle eevee wins" mary says loudly

i give eevee a thumbs up "way to go buddy great job" he smiles and jumps on top of my head making me fall over and lose balance and mary and i laugh.

"great battle chase that was really cool" she says excitedly

i smirk "even cooler than that guy catching the pokemon early"

"hmm maybe" she says teasingly we both laugh but then we suddenly here crying i look over and see the small girl holding her pichu to her chest

"*sniff sniff* you did your best *sniff* pichu it's not your fault *sniff* its my fault for being a bad trainer" the girl then cry out more

mary walks over to her to comfort her "no you're not you did really good i never seen a girl your age battle so well i mean it's not often you find such young trainers like that" she says why rubbing her back

but the girl just shakes her head "no no no im the worst im such a loser im a bad trainer just... leave me alone" she then trys to run away but i grab her by the arm and hold her in place

i look down in her eyes and kneel to her eye level "don't say that about yourself you understand you are a strong, brave, and smart girl and you battle really good today you had me on the ropes" the girl then looks at me with shock

"re-really you me-mean that about me" she manges to say while tears coming down her eyes

i nod "yes i really mean that i wouldnt be saying these kind of things if i were"

"eev eevee" eevee shouts along also agreeing with me by jumping up and down

"that right and i know chase for years and he is one of the most sweetest guy i ever met" both mary and i blush at this

the girl then smiles at us and laughs "you guys are so nice and you both make a great couple to" she chimes

we both go wide eyed and stutter out "ummm no no no were just friends" we both say

the girl then laughs "ok ok whatever you say but thank you no one has ever said that to me before"

i look at her remembering her commit from the battle about finally wining "ummm before i ask you this what is your name" i really wanted to know because i think calling her girl was getting on my last nerve just sound ridicules

the girl then looks up "oh me my name is ashley im from cerulean city" the girl says

"right ok ashley can you tell me what you meant from before about saying about finally wining"

ashley then looks down sadly "the reason i broke down like that is because i never won a battle against anyone and i have battle lots of trainers and every time i get close i always lose and all the kids at my school made fun of me and no one wanted to travel with me... and now i just want to go home and at least find somebody to go with"

"ahhh im sorry to hear that kids can be so cruel sometimes one of us knows about getting bullied huh" mary then looks at me

i was about to respond about saying i was never bullied just called weird names but she glared at me before i could say anything and i didn't feel like getting yelled at later gosh girls and there emotions

"yea i know what it feels like to get bullied but sometimes you just got to keep on pushing"

ashley wipes away her tears "really what were you bullied for?" her and mary both look at me

what was i going to say to this little girl that i dislike pokemon and everything about it, how i hate trainers and their cockey attudie how i didn't want to go anywhere outside pallet town it would just cause to much of a problem and to many questions even mary would ask some.

i shake my head "i don't want to talk about it but for you why did you come all the way out here" i asked

she looks down "i just wanted to travel around with a group of people and have an adventure and catch pokemon but now i think i just want stay home and run the gym with my mom and dad" she says sadly

"im so sorry to hear that chase there must be something we can do?" mary looks up at my eyes with hope along with ashleys i look at both them and sigh.

"how about you tag along with us until we get you back home how does that sound" i say with a smile

the girls both look up at me with a smile and ashley speaks "really you mean it i can tag along for a while"

i nod "yea no one should travel alone it will be fun i guess plus you can KEEP THIS DANG OFF MY HEAD" i point to eevee as he casually seats on my head through out the whole conversation ive been having with ashley

"eev eevee" then jumps down and goes up to the pichu and ashley and smiles

ashley laughs "your eevee is funny he really likes you" she then proceeds to pet him on the head and leans into her hand enjoying the feel of her affection then suddenly shelly jumps in front of ashley hand and pushes it away.

mary then whispers something into ashleys ear then realizes and blushes i don't know what it was but it was probley somthing girly. Ashley then goes to whisper somthing in shellys ear and the same thing happens gosh girls now i got three of them.

"ok ok that's enough but i really want to get to pewter city now before it gets dark"

"but chase we don't know any other way to get there we might have to stay the night here" mary explains

i really didn't want to spend another day in this city but she was right and i didn't want to pass out on the way there it seem i was really going to stay here again untill ashley spoke.

"i know way that will get us there right away will go through the viridian forest together" ashley says

i ponder over this decision if it was a good idea or a bad one but i decided to risk it

"alright let's go mary its the best shot we got"

"ok fine as long as there aren't any bug pokemon there"

ashley makes a weird sound "ewww don't even mention that but i don't their are any in there i think i would just pass out"

mary nods along "i think i would scream and pass out and then chase would have to carry us both out"

they both seem to chat along about what they would do if they saw bug pokemon in there and pokemon all seem to run along together but for me i was praying for the love of god that there wasnt any bug pokemon in the forest.

* * *

hey thanks for waiting a while sorry ive been busy but i thought you guys deserve another chapter for waiting so long so like always please review be nice and i can inprove myslef


	11. The Past Returns and Truth Revealed

The Past Returns, and Truth Revealed

The trees in the veridain forest were very tall in fact they are the tallest trees i every seen of course ive never ventured out of pallet town but that beside the point. these trees seem very old like they been here for decades holding homes for these pokemon if anything were to happen to the trees then all of them would have to find new homes and i don't think pokemon would want to leave their home i don't think anyone does but eventually we all have to.

As i admire the trees mary and ashley were talking they seem to have alot in common about each other they talked about their goals, dreams, and love for pokemon if they didn't look so different you could say they were like sisters almost it was nice to see mary have another girl to talk to though.

the walked seem nice for a while that was until i heard two screaming banshees

"AHHHHHHH WHAT IS THAT" ashley yelled and hid behind me

"GET IT AWAY PLEASE CHASE" mary said why grabbing my arm and hiding her head in my shoulder

i look down and see nothing but a small yellow bug that seemed to just be scooting along the road it look pretty harmless but i was going to get a second opinion so i take out dex.

"WEEDLE has an extremely acute sense of smell it distinguishes its favorite kinds of leaves from those it dislikes by sniffing with its big red proboscis.

"see guys its just a harmless bug trying to get food nothing"

the girls finally let go of me and let out a deep sigh as if there lives were almost takeing from one little bug... girls.

"well... i guess it's not so bad compared to some of the others" ashley simply says trying to act cool after the incident

"yea i agree it's actully kind of cute like ashly pichu" mary state's

"WOW hold the phone i wouldnt go as far to say as that i mean pichu is way more cuter then that bug thing" as ashley freaks out on the issue i hear something in the bush right next us it seemed there was something in it and was about to jump out.

"mary ashley keep quiet there is something in the bush" i whisper quietly trying to get both of them to listen to me

"what do you mean cha-" before mary could finish what she could say the creäture shot out of the bush and nearly took ashley head off good thing i talked her to the ground just in time but it most of hurt her because i went full on charge like a pack of tauros i look up to see if the creäture was still around but i knew it was a pokemon and sadly i knew who this pokemon was from experience.

"chase, ashley are you two ok that pokemon nearly got you two" mary ran over to us and kneel to check us both to see if we had any injures i wave mary off and her to check ashley to see if i did any damage to her small body

"im ok a little roughed up but im ok how are the pokemon"

i look around and see shelly and eevee in battle stance trying to prevent another encounter from the pokemon and i see pichu standing ashley stomach with concern eyes worried that her trainer could have actually been hurt badly they must have a special bond between them to have that much feelings for one another.

"there fine but were going to set up camp in the forest though the sun is almost down and i think its best if we get some rest"

i really didn't want to stay in the forest but if we kept on moving that pokemon would get the jump on us i don't think i could save ashley or mary again in time with my low energy there would be no way i could live with myself if i let that happen.

* * *

We got camp up pretty quickly with everyone working together and our pokemon helping us it was actually pretty fun i never been camping in my entire life but i was able to pick up pretty quickly. Mary was practically the master camper her dad would take mary every weekend and teach her the about wildlife and how to survive out in the forest mary's dad was very stomach started to ache i was hunger and so was eevee because he started pawing at my leg and using sad eyes on me trying to make me feel bad as if i don't treat him well the little beggar. i pull out pots and pans from marys backpack to get set up for our dinner tonight its a good thing mary knows how to cook because if i tried to cook i might have burned this whole forest down.

"hey ashley you want to help me cook our dinner"

"would i? i love to i always wanted to learn how to cook" ashley exclaims excitedly

I look at mary while she works it's just so breathtaking to know a girl like mary is a gift that i cherish everyday i only wish i could tell her how i feel that i love her and i would put my life up for her there is no other girl who could every change my mind and no girl would every be as beautiful as her as i think these things mary then notice i was looking at her so i turned away and blushed.

"chase are you ok? you look a little red" mary says with worry

"im going for walk eevee stay ill be back" eevee starts to whine and beg me to stay but i ignore it and leave

i needed some time to think of other things such as the pokemon i encountered when i was younger.

* * *

Mary's POV

I look down into the pot full of water sadly seeing my gloomy self it just hurt so much that chase would close out the people who care about him and only want to help him through his problems. I love chase i have for so many years ive been holding back my emotions in front of him so much it almost hurts that i have to clench my chest to slow down my heartbeat but i can endure because he is the only man that makes butterfly's in my stomach go all wild and laugh, smile, blush, and admire god i love this man why can't i just tell him how i feel.

Why i was to distracted i forgot that i was cooking and i almost brunt the stew i quickly got the bowls and poured the stew in with rapid speed. thankfully the stew wisent brunt and the pokemon quickly chowed down into it and enjoying the stew i then felt a tap on my shoulder from ashley.

"this taste great mary how did you learn to cook so good"

"why thank you ashley im glad you like it, i learn how to cook from my mom when every we got dinner ready"

"your lucky my mom always burns everything she tries to cook it's always funny to watch"

we both laugh and countue to eat our stew in the forest it was so peaceful and dark night sky was full of bright shiny stars that i could make out the so of the formation such as the big deeper and the little deeper i then hear ashley speak up.

"so do you think chase is alright he seemed kind of... well mad"

"chase is ok he just needs to blow off some steam he has a lot on his plate"

ashley puts her bowl down and looks at me

"can i ask you some questions mary if its ok"

i nod "sure ashley go ahead and ask"

"ok first off... do you like chase because it really looks obvious"

my eyes grows wide and my face red as a tomato no one but my mother has every asked that and i always tell her to go away but i couldnt say it to this nice little girl here that would be rude so i was honest even if i didn't.

"ye-ye-yes its true but i don't like him... i love him for the longest time since we were young chase has always been on my mind and that i would stand by his side no matter what chase will be and always be my true love."

i felt so hot and embarrassed after saying that not once have i every told anyone that but it actually felt good a little relived even like fresh air had just hit me in the face cooling me off for the frist time in years

"wow i mean i knew there was something there but wow i never thought you loved him"

"yes its true but im waiting for the right time to tell him how i feel"

"well that's good to hear, i have another question to asked"

i nod for her to go on waiting whats the next question is

"what was chase bullied for in school"

now that was a question that was going to take a while to answer

"well it all started one year..."

* * *

Chase's Flashback

_5 years ago_

_i was nearly out of breath but i had to keep on running or i could have really got hurt or worse killed but i had to find away to stop it this pokemon has been chasing me for hours and i have gotten myself lost in the woods. I kept pushing through the bushes and tree branches not caring about the cuts or bruises on my body i was more concern on surviving because i wasent planing to die at the age of 13._

_Then suddenly the pokemon popped right in front of me with its big red glowing eyes that were fierce and bloodcurdling that my heart was skyrocketing with fear that i was soon going to die by this giant bug pokemon. It started to attack me with both its giant needles jabbing at me like it was playing a game right before he delivers the last blow i got pinned up by a tree frozen with fear my legs just didn't move when i wanted them to the pokemon was backing up getting ready to stab me with his giant stinger i had to think of something or i was going to die. I look down and found a jagged rock lying next to my foot i maybe not be able to move but i sure was able to bend down and pick it up i only had one shot at this it was now and never the fierce pokemon came in fast without hesitation i threw the jagged rock at its eye and pokemon shifted its proportion outward crashing into a tree causing it to faint i look down at the figuring i should take a stick and beat it to death but that wasnt my way and it wouldn't make my life any better so i drag the pokemon to a bush and left hoping to never see that pokemon again._

* * *

Chase's POV present

That day hunted me for years i had actually thought i never see that devil eyed pokemon again but fate would have it other wise but why now when i have so much ahead of me that if the pokemon shows up a second time i might have to take him out for good. i decided that to had back to camp i didn't want to worry the others thinking that i gotten lost or attacked if my mom knew about this she would be give me a long lecture about how her baby boy is being irresponsble and hardheaded i love my mom but she is annoying sometimes.

As i got closer to the camp i could hear mary and ashley talking i guess they were going to stay up a bit longer or they wanted to wait to goto bed until i got back.

"hey guys im back"

mary and ashley turn to look at me but something was off mary had a sad smile on her face like she did something wrong i turn my head to look at ashley what shocked me was she had tears coming from her eyes and an anger expression ashley spoke.

"ashley whats wrong"

"YOU LIED THATS WHAT YOU DID"

"lied about what ashley, mary what does she mean"

mary look down as if it was her fault

"chase i-i-i told her about school how you acted and why other kids didnt like you im so sorry chase please dont hate me" mary then started crying

my eyes went wide i wasnt expecting to come back to camp and have this to deal with but sooner or later i was pretty sure she was going to find out anyway so i sat down and spoke to mary first.

"mary i don't hate you ok i could never hate you i am just surprised you told her"

"th-thank you chase" she smiles back at me

i then look back to ashley "look ashley you need to know tha-" but soon cut off by her yelling

"I DONT WANT TO HER ANYTHING FROM YOU I THOUGHT YOU WERE COOL BUT IT TURNS OUT YOUR A POKEMON HATER" she yells and storms off into the forest

"ashley please comeback" mary is about to stand up and go after her but i stop her

"ill go talk to her its best that i explain it to her" i said i was about to go but then eevee tugged at my leg

"eevee eevee" he jumped up and down i guess eevee just wanted to help also

"come on buddy lets go"

(...)

it only took five minutes but i was able to find ashley crying by a pond she look so fragile and hurt and it was my fault because i chose to keep the truth from both mary and ashley but now i had to explain the reason to ashley the way i was in school. i started to apporch ashley she had her knees curled up to her chest and head buried deep in them i go and tap ashley on her shoulder to get her attention.

"go... away i dont want to talk to you"

"ashley we have to talk about this i dont want you getting the wrong expression about me"

ashley stands up and points to me angrily

"oh that you're not a pokemon hater and that you don't want anything or anyone that has to do with them and that you think its stupid oh yea i dont want to get that wrong about you" ashley says angrily

"ashley you have to know that the things i said as a kid at school were true and i did mean them but i was going through some things and i was takeing them out on people and pokemon."

i said with frown on face i didn't like talking about this and i wanted mary first to know but i think ashley a young ten year girl needs to understand

"what could have been so bad that you decided to be a little brat"

"my father he died... when i was a child"

mary eyes widening with shock and tears held within them

"chase... im so sorry i di-didnt know"

"its ok ashley i didn't really know him... but i heard that he met a lot of famous trainers and taught them i guess you could say he was a good man" it was true more people knew about him then i did even all pallet town knew him but me.

"well im sorry about your dad chase but then why hate pokemon"

"because pokemon is the cause of my father's death i was so anger at him and pokemon that i didn't want to deal with them until my mother went to the hospital and i have to win the title champion and get the cash prize that was my only reason until i met this pokmon"

i bend down and pet eevee on the head giving him my affection knowing that both he and i care about each other

"eevee and i didn't start out to well in fact it was me that was the problem because i was so anger on having a pokemon that i was so judgemental that i almost lost him"

i then see ashley tear up and smile at me

"oh that is the most sweetest thing i have ever heard oh chase im so sorry" she then ran up to me and hugged me around my waist why eevee just dances around us then ashley and i both start heading back to the camp

"its alright i expected this kind of reaction from you but im just glad its over but you can't tell anyone about this alright not even mary i havent even told her yet but i planing to" ashley and i both start heading back to

"ok but only if you answer this one question, do you like mary as in like _like"_

"yes... now shut up"

* * *

Ok guys im so sorry for the wait... or for who ever reads this ive been pretty busy and i have a lot on my mind but i do plan to finish this fic and as usually please give me advice on my story point out spelling errors, paragraph formats, and many other things just don't be to cruel just be nice about it.


End file.
